Katerina's Letter
by Imagination Is A Gift
Summary: The letter Katerina Petrova wrote for Elijah Mikaelson in 1492. He finally manages to read it, 500 years later, only to find it is too late. Based off the scene of TO that got cut. One Shot.
"Elijah," came a voice from behind him. Elijah turned to see Stefan Salvatore, walking up behind him. Elijah tried not to show his confusion. He was given to believe that Stefan's stay in New Orleans would be a brief one, and couldn't see what business they had together. He was Klaus's friend, and Rebekah's ex lover. He meant nothing to Elijah.

"Can I help you?" Elijah asked, wondering whether or not he needed directions, or had lost Niklaus. His shirt was beginning to get stained again with the mark, but he didn't seem to care or even notice. Instead, he just pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.

It was thick and made out of very old parchment. There was a seal on the front and cursive handwriting on the back. "After Katherine, um, left, I went through some of her old stuff. See if I needed to pass on things or throw them away. I found this. I was going to mail it to you, but I never got the chance."

Elijah paused before taking the letter and reading his name on the back. Her handwriting had changed of 500 years, not to mention the many ways she changed it when needed to change her identity. But he still remembered every last font she used. This was definitely hers.

"I didn't read it," Stefan assured him. "It looks old, so I suppose it's a miracle it's still in tact. If I were to make a guess, I would say she wrote it, but never sent it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Elijah asked. "Any other enemy of Katerina's would've thrown it away."

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not Damon," he mused. "That's something I'm very proud of. And you have a right to read it. I won't punish you for Katherine's sins. If you don't want to read it, it's up to you, but it's not my responsibility."

Elijah paused, wondering if he was simply stalling the read. "If Katerina wanted me to read it she would have sent it."

"If Katherine didn't want you to read it, she wouldn't have written it," Stefan replied. "It's your choice." Stefan turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Elijah with an envelope filled with his biggest regret. Already feeling ashamed of himself, he opened the envelope.

* * *

 _Dearest, Elijah,_

 _I wish to pretend I understand the risks of sending this letter. Unfortunately, the truth is that I'm so out of place in this world that I could not bare to think of what your brother will do when he finds me. And if this letter brings him one step closer to determining my location, then so be it. For I am willing to risk my safety for the words I write. That is the risk of this letter, and that is a risk I do understand._

 _I put my trust in you. When you and Lord Niklaus offered me shelter, a home, I excepted. I believed the best in you because you showed me the best. Although now I see you and your brother for what you really are. Monsters. And your plans for me have been revealed. A sacrifice. You through my trust away._

 _And so I am not sure what to believe. How do I know that the people I trust will not hurt me like you have done? I do not know where to go, what to do. How am I supposed to outrun an immortal monster of many centuries? All these questions in my head and I cannot sleep because of them. I have determined that there is one thing I am sure of. Us._

 _I know that was real. The feelings we hold for each other. I know that was true. And I know that I shouldn't believe you, after all of your lies. Maybe it is because I choose to believe the best of you, but you must be someone very special to me for me to make that choice._

 _What we have is real. I have come to terms with the fact that I will never be able to shake you from my heart. Which is unfortunate, because this whole affair would be easier if we hated each other. But that is not possible. No matter how much we fight it and try to despise each other, no matter how hard we try to fall out of love, we will never be able to escape this._

 _We are stuck in love. It is because of that, that I choose to make this promise._

 _You once told me how lonely you felt. How all your siblings came to you for advice and guidance, and you did not know how to guide yourself. You once told me how lonely it felt to be everybody's aid, but never your own. How you had to be so put together, and in charge all the time. How lonely that felt._

 _I promise that you will not be alone forever. I make this promise with my heart in my hands. Not my trust, but my heart. I hope you take care of it. We are destined to be immortal, my dearest. And eternity is a very long time. And so I promise that we will not live through it thinking about what could have been. It could take us a week, or it could take us a decade, or it could take us a century, even a millennium, but we will find away to free our love from Niklaus' grip._

 _We shall be free, and we shall be together. I promise you that I shall not rest until we find our happily ever after._

 _I love you, my Lord Elijah, my dearest. Wherever you may go, please remember this, and remember my promise._

 _With love and hope, Katerina_

* * *

My Dearest, Elijah.

The comma suggested that his name and the greeting were two separate thoughts. She had called him her dearest. Elijah read the rest of the letter, knowing that it was written over five centuries ago. The feelings that she had then, would not have been the feelings she had had when they parted.

It was only when Elijah re-read it that he even noticed the comma. The tiny dash, barely noticeable with the age of the letter. That was the thing that flicked the switch in his mind. One didn't stop being another's dearest. Being a dearest lasted forever. And it was that tiny dash that made him believe her. Everything she had said when they parted, every time she told him she loved him... maybe he was looking too far into this, but all of that was proven to be true by that one comma.

"Elijah," came Niklaus' voice. "Where are you going?"

Elijah was almost storming out of the house, angry at nobody but himself. "To get my happiness back," he said.

There was a pause before Klaus ran out the door after him. "She's dead, Elijah," he exclaimed, trying to stop him. "That's why we went back to Mystic Falls. Katerina Petrova, your happiness, is dead!" Surprisingly he didn't sound happy about it. He sounded as though he was trying to calm Elijah down, or get him to break. Either one was probably better than his mood now.

Elijah just turned back to him. "Do you think that's going to stop me?" he asked.

* * *

 **OKAY SO I SHOULD HAVE PUBLISHED THIS WEEKS AGO. After I heard about that Kalijah letter scene that got cut I just needed to write it up as a drabble. Okay, but Kalijah. Heyyy rightalaska if you be reading this! Thank you for reminding me that I still needed to finish this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I know it was short, but yeah. Please review before you leave!**


End file.
